charmed_fanfiction_thehybridgenfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyatt Halliwell
Powers and Abilities 'Basic Powers' *'Spell Casting: '''The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. 'Active Powers' *'Projection: The ability to manipulate reality. It is channeled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to make things happen. *'''Telekinesis: The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. **'Crushing: '''The ability to create a force around an object, squashing it as a result. His evil future version was able to crush objects and powers. **'Levitation: The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. The user can also extend their levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. Also, while levitating they can kick an enemy over a distance of several feet **'Projective Levitation: '''The ability to levitate other beings and objects without levitating oneself *'Telekinetic Orbing: 'The ability to transport things through orbs with the power of one's mind alone. **'Remote Orbing:'''The ability to orb another individual to another location without orbing oneself. Wyatt once used this power to orb baby Chris away. ''Whitelighter Powers'' *'Orb Shield: '''The ability to create a protective Force Field of translucent blue energy that rendered himself or the ones he wished to protect safe from harm. *'Orbing: 'The ability to teleport through use of orbs. As Wyatt entered his terrible two's, Wyatt would orb around the house, much to Piper's dismay. *'Healing: 'The ability to heal any injury. Even from the womb, Wyatt also demonstrated the power to heal his mother. Two years after his birth, Wyatt was able to heal his mother from a deadly coma. However, his family preferred him not being exposed to injuries to avoid traumatizing him. *'Photokinesis: 'The ability to manipulate light and orbs. As an infant, Wyatt displayed this ability by making orbs appear around his eyes in an attempt to scare Piper's dates away. *'Sensing: 'The ability to locate those he is close to. During his infancy, Wyatt was able to sense his father and could sense the presence of demons. *'Literary Manipulation: '''The ability to almost instantly scan through books and references and absorb its content. Other Powers *'''High Resistance: '''The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical attacks and survive otherwise lethal attacks. Powers access through Projection *'''Combustive Orbing: The ability to channel orbs through an object, causing them to explode. *'Energy Waves:' The ability to release a destructive wave of energy capable of vanquishing or destroying multiple targets.' '''Future power. *'Power Negation:' The ability to cancel out the powers of others. This power is yet to be developed. *'Shrinking: 'The ability to reduce the size of objects and beings. *'Voice Manipulation: 'The ability to manipulate one's voice. This power is yet to be developed. *'Power Swapping: '''The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. Category:Halliwell Category:2nd Generation Category:Witch Category:Whitelighter Category:Hybrid